


An unlikely Romance

by sleepless_in_alberta



Category: Samurai Champloo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:41:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28767996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepless_in_alberta/pseuds/sleepless_in_alberta
Summary: The bodyguards and the beauty. 3 companions brought together in the face of a tragedy. Leading them toward something none of them have ever dealt with before.  Will opposites attract and will a stoic man meet a beauty of his own?AU universeUpdates weekly
Relationships: Kasumi Fuu/Mugen
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Fuu wasn't expecting to see police blocking the entrance to her street. She had to work late at her after school job and was just now making it to her way home. All her neighbors were standing in front of their homes. The streetlights illuminating the night so everyone wasn't just in the moonlight. The 2 police cars and an ambulance were parked close to Fuu's house. As she walked toward the police standing by the yellow caution tape an officer stood in front of her. "Sorry miss there was an incident and we can't let anyone in" said the young officer before bowing to her. "Um I actually live on this street, my house is the blue one there" Fuu said pointing toward her house at the end of the street. The officer's face turned into on of panic before he turned to the officer next to him and nodding. The other officer starting talk quickly into his radio before turning his attention to Fuu. "Miss you need to come with us.'' 

Fuu felt her stomach drop. Something was wrong. "Okay" Fuu replied following the two officers toward her house. They stopped before the ambulance. Waving over a serious looking man in a cheap looking suit. Stopping in front of them the man bowed his head to Fuu "Miss I have some unfortunate news that will come as a great shock to you" the serious looking man said. Fuu felt herself start to tremble, the man continued " I'm sorry to inform you that your mother Mrs. Sakura Kasumi has lost her life tonight. It would seem that someone broke in earlier this evening and sadly the emergency efforts were not able to revive her, I'm deeply sorry." Fuu felt like her whole life crumbled. "My mother is gone?" Fuu asked her voice trembling before feeling a gentle hand resting on her now shaking body. Her knees gave out and she fell to her feet. Hearing her own voice scream into the night . 

A social worker arrived on the scene soon after. A kind woman in glasses and a dark suit led Fuu to her car. Taking Fuu away from the terrible scene her childhood home has become. Fuu was taken to the county foster home for the night. Fuu cried herself to sleep. When she finally wore herself out from all her tears she finally fell into a restless sleep. Before Fuu knew it a knock was at her door. Sitting up and rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Fuu looked around the small room and remembered why she was there. Feeling a deep pain deep in her heart. Getting up and going toward the door Fuu cracked it open a small amount before peeking out to see who was there. "Miss Fuu I'm Mrs. Gardener I work for the county and I will be be in charge of your case from here on out, please follow me" she said before turning around to walk down the hall leading Fuu into a large living room. 

Fuu followed her and sat down on am old worn down couch across from Mrs. Gardener while looking down at her feet. "Fuu we will be placing you in a home for girls for the time being and since you are 17 you will stay in our custody until your birthday." Fuu just nodded her head listening to the woman before her. "Your mothers funeral will be held tomorrow at your church, you will be allowed to attend but after you will be transferred to your new lodging." Mrs. Gardener said before taking a sip of her tea. Fuu sat in silence all she could think about was the hollow feeling she now felt deep in her heart. Her mother was really gone and now she was truly alone. Nodding her head before standing bowing to Mrs. Gardener and turning back walking back to the room and shutting the door behind her. 

The next 24 hours were the most painful Fuu had ever experienced. She stayed in bed only getting up to use the restroom until it was time for the funeral. Dressing solemnly in a black dress she had been brought by Mrs. Gardener ,Fuu looked at herself in the mirror. She barely recognized herself her eyes were now so dull. Putting her hair up in the hair pins her mother had gotten her for her last birthday Fuu took one last look at herself before heading out the door. Mrs. Gardener was waiting silently at the front door. See Fuu was ready she led her to the car. 

The drive to the church wasn't long but felt like a long journey. Fuu felt so drained. She felt the car come to the stop. Opening her door Fuu felt herself leave the car and enter the small church. The pews were full of friends and coworkers of her mother. The whole church was filled with the sounds of mourning. People watched Fuu walk toward the front toward her mothers casket. It was surrounded by sunflowers which were her mothers favorite. Fuu felt tears well in her eyes. She could feel people watch her feeling sorry for her. She hated this and hated their pity for the poor little orphan that she now was. Taking a seat in the front row alone with only her thought. Fuu mourned the loss of her mother, her childhood and all the future plans they had together. 

After the burial Mrs. Gardener drove Fuu to a large building which had to be The County Girls Home. It looked at unwelcoming as Fuu thought it would be. The run down looking building was ran by an elderly woman named Ms. Kometsu who greeted them at the door. She led Fuu to her room on the 4th floor. The small room had a bed with new looking bedding and a small dresser and desk next to a window that let in sunlight. The whole room felt cold. The two woman left shortly after Mrs. Gardener leaving a suitcase full of Fuu's belongings. Fuu closed the door behind them before looking into the suitcase. Seeing her belongings stuff into one bag made her feel depressed. Fuu looked around the room stopping at a box sitting on the floor close to the bed. FUU KASUMI was written in black permanent marker on one side. Opening the box slowly Fuu felt tears rolling down her face. Inside the box was photo albums and picture frames filled with pictures of her mother and pictures of herself through the years. Just seeing them made Fuu feel less miserable. At least her memories weren't gone forever.

Life at the girls home wasn't terrible. After the first month Fuu actually started to get use to it. The police had come by to question Fuu about her mothers death asking her questions like if her mother had enemies or where her father was. Fuu explained that her father left when she was a baby and last she heard he had passed. Not giving them any leads they soon left. Fuu didn't know anyone who would want to hurt her mother so assumed it was a random act of violence. Letting herself fall into a routine of subtle comfort the best she could.

Months passed and soon the summer break was upon them. Fuu was a few weeks away from her birthday. Soon she would be an adult and on her own. Working at the cafe helped her save money for when she was on her own. Fuu worked as many hours as she could handle. All the tips really helped and most of the customers were really nice. Most knew she was an orphan which helped them leave her more tips. Fuu saved it all only spending what she absolutely had too. Her boss was kinder to Fuu after everything that happened. 

About a month before her birthday Fuu was working her usual later Friday night shift when her least favorite group of idiots came in and sat at their usual table. Fuu took their orders and delivered their drinks quickly trying to get away from the table but of course the ringleader Tinji grabbed on to Fuu's arm when she tried to scurry away. "Now Fuu no need to run away so quickly why don't you take a seat, oh look my lap is available" Tinji said while licking his lips. Fuu felt herself want to throw up. "No thanks Tinji like I've said before I'm not interested" She replied with a fake smile. Tinji didn't look happy with her response. Growling before he yanked he toward him. "You would be smart to change you mind Fuu". Just then the cook called her orders where ready hurrying away from his as quickly as she could.

While Fuu took her orders around to her tables she heard the bell on the front door chime. Looking toward the sound Fuu saw a 2 men walk in. One wearing glasses and had his long hair in a low pony tail and the other man had wild shorter hair and tattoos on his wrist. Both men walked toward an empty booth and sat down. Fuu dropped off the food at Tinji's table before quickly going to the newcomers table. "Welcome can I get you some drinks?" asked with her best smile. Both men looked up from their menus seeming surprised to see Fuu at their table. "I will have a green tea" said the man with the glasses "I'll take a beer" replied the messy haired man. "Right be right back" Fuu said before heading to grab their drinks. When she returned placing their drinks down the man with glasses spoke " I was wondering if you could help us we are looking for someone" "I can try?" Fuu said with a curious look before the man continued "We are looking for a girl about your age named Fuu Kasumi its very important we find her". Fuu was shocked, they were looking for her. Before she could answer Tinji called for her "Be right back" Fuu said before leaving for Tinji's table. 

"I want a refill and your number" Tinji said making his minions all laugh. "I told you I'm not interested" Fuu replied before walking away to grab the refill. Not hearing him following her Fuu was surprised when she felt him clamp down on her should "I'm done playing games Fuu, you are coming home with me tonight and I will make sure to make you enjoy it" Tinji said with a perverted grin. Fuu looked at him in fear. The look in his eyes was different than before . Before Fuu could say anything the wild haired man from before stepped in front of hear blocking her view of Tinji. "The chick said no now back off loser" the messy haired man said in a deep growl. Fuu stared wide eyed as the two men before her were locked in a serious glare off. 

"Butt out of this jackass"Tinji growled stepping closer toward the man before him. Not stepping down the wild haired man laughed right in Tinji's face. "Listen here junior if I was you I'd turn your sorry ass around and go back to your seat before you get yourself hurt". Fuu stared at the men before her too scared to move. Tinji looked like he was scared taking the mans threat serious. "Fine take the skank I out of here" Tinji replied before walking toward the door with his minions hot on his tail. The wild haired man turned to look at her. "So your her huh? should of known you would be trouble" he said with a laugh. Soon the man with glasses walked toward them. "Ms Fuu Kasumi, I'm Jin Tanaka and this is Mugen Ryukko we work for someone who would like us to keep you safe" Jin said with a bow. "Yeah we are your new bodyguards girly" Mugen said with a grin. "Your my bodyguards? But who would hire you I don't have anyone left?" Fuu said before taking a seat in the booth beside her.

"We were hired by a man named Yato Kasumi or as you know his as your father" Jin said before sitting down across from her. "But my father is dead that what we were told" Fuu said in a confused voice not knowing what to think anymore. "Your dad's alive just in hiding right now" Mugen said rubbing the back of his neck while standing before the two. "We were hired to take you to him, he heard about your mothers murder and thinks that the culprits will come after you too." Jin said before taking a drink of his tea. "I will go with you, but only if you promise to let me grab my stuff from my place" Fuu replied. "Fine lets just get out of this shithole" Mugen grumbled before heading toward the front door heading toward the parking lot. "Lets grab your things and get on our way Ms Fuu" Jin said while standing up from the booth dropping a few bills on the table and reaching out his hand to help Fuu up. "Okay lets go" Fuu said taking his hand. "Hey boss I'm done for the night bye" Fuu yelled toward the kitchen "Okay Be careful on your way home Fuu" yelled the owner. Fuu followed Jin to the door and to a small car where Mugen was waiting. 

Driving to the girls home and getting all her things Fuu said her goodbyes to the nice old lady at the front desk. Promising to stay in touch before leaving with the 2 men one carrying her suitcase and the other carrying her box of memories. Getting her stuff in the truck and getting into the back seat the 3 companions got on the highway. Heading toward Fuu's father not knowing the trouble that laid before them. Each had their own past that would make this journey more difficult but now that they had someone helping them maybe their futures would be a bit brighter. 

New updates Once a week!!!


	2. Making it to the city

Fuu wished that the hotel they had spent the night at wasn't so run down. The sheets on the bed were itchy and kept her awake most of the night. The small room had 2 queen size beds and a couch. Jin had taken the other bed while Mugen hung off the couch snoring loudly. Jin was currently on his phone sitting up in the other bed mapping out their trip to Fuu's father. Still finding it hard to believe that after all these years of no contact Fuu was finally going to be reunited with her father. Fuu barely remembered what her father looked like, if it wasn't for the photographs her mother had kept for her Fuu wouldn't even know what he looked like. He had left when Fuu was still in elementary school. Leaving Fuu and her mother on their own. Luckily her mother was a very good provider for herself and her daughter. 

Jin noticed Fuu moving around in her bed and nodding her way "Morning Fuu did you sleep well?" he asked while still looking down at his phone. "I slept okay" Fuu replied pushing the blankets back before climbing out of bed. "I just received and email from your father. He wan't to meet us a little outside Tokyo." Jin said reading out from his phone. Fuu stopped in front of the bathroom door "We are going to Tokyo?". "Yes that is where your father has been living for the past few years." Jin replied getting out of bed and walking toward his suitcase to getting his clean clothes. "Go ahead and shower Fuu, I will wake Mugen and we will be leaving in the next hour"."Okay" Fuu said before closing the bathroom door behind her. 

Mugen was woken to Jin shaking him awake. "What do you want four eyes?" Mugen growled. "We need to leave in the next hour, Fuu is showering so get ready and we can go." Jin said before changing his clothes quickly and going down to the lobby to get a coffee. Mugen grabbed his phone and scrolled through his messages some were from his fuck buddies and one was from his old boss. Sending so quick replies Mugen finally got up to change into some fresh clothes. When he was pulling on his shirt Fuu exited the bathroom. Fuu stopped and stared at the man before her. For a man on the slim side Mugen had quiet a nice body. Toned abs and muscular arm and shoulders. Fuu didn't think she had a type but she wasn't complaining seeing this man before her. "Take a picture girly, you like what you see?" Mugen said with a grin. Fuu felt like a kid with their hand caught in the cookie jar before mumbling "No" and walking to put her things awake. Mugen still had a smart ass smirk on his face until Jin returned with coffee for all of them.

Jin helped Fuu put her bag in the trunk of the car while she climbed into the back seat. Mugen leaned again the car puffing on his cigarette. Glancing lazily at the girl in the backseat. Jin had told him a little about her on the drive to meet her. He knew she hadn't had the easiest life but her mother seemed like an amazing lady and had done everything she could to raise her daughter right. Mugen had to admit he loved a strong woman and knowing that Fuu was raised by one made her a bit more interesting. Mugen was only 2 years older than her but his life had been so different. Luckily he had Jin who as much as he hated to admit was like a brother to him. Not noticing he was staring at her. She stuck her tongue at him. Making him laugh. Jin finished packing and came around to get in the drivers seat. Mugen put out his cigarette and climbed into the front seat. Pulling out onto the highway they started toward Tokyo.

The three companions drove in silence for a few hours. Fuu fell asleep in the back seat quickly and slept most of the drive. Mugen played on his phone while Jin drove. Only stopping for gas and grabbing food at a fast food drive thru. Eating in the car helped time pass. When the sun was finally setting Jin decided they should stop for the night. He was exhausted from the drive. Mugen pointed them in the direction of the nearest motel. Pulling into the parking lot Mugen went into the motel to get them a room. Fuu grabbed her bag from Jin and walked inside. Following Mugen to their room Fuu entered behind him. Flopping down on one of the beds Fuu could her hear her stomach rumble. "Lets get some food" Mugen said Jin nodding in agreement. Luckily there was a restaurant close to the motel. They filled their bellies and returned to their room for the night. 

Mugen felt on edge when they returned. He wanted to tell Jin about his uneasy feeling but didn't want to freak Fuu out. Waiting until she fell asleep Mugen finally spoke up. "Hey did you notice that black car in the parking lot?" "Yeah I seen it I will take look out duty first" Jin said before going to lookout the window. "Fine wake me up when u get tired four eyes" Mugen replied before laying down on the bed.


End file.
